


Darling (Julian/Fat!MC)

by queerplantbaby



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Body Image, Body Worship, F/M, M/M, Mild Blood, Oral Sex, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 05:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20130166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queerplantbaby/pseuds/queerplantbaby
Summary: Julian/Fat!MC (First Person)Julian starts getting frisky, but MC has bad body feelings.Julian shows them, exactly, what he likes about their body, leading to sex.





	Darling (Julian/Fat!MC)

“Oh darling, what wouldn’t I do for you,” he says with a sly smile. I can see the mischief in his eyes when he looks over at me.

“I only asked you to cut up an apple, Julian.” I roll my eyes slightly.

He dramatically puts his hand over his chest and opens his mouth wide. “But my love, my stars! I would go to the ends of the Earth, to the hearts of dark forests and face fearsome beasts if it meant an apple for you.”

Julian stares at me with his desperate eyes for a moment before neither of us can keep in our laughter. He glides over to me and puts his arms around my waist, his hands sinking into me, and peppers the top of my head with kisses. I turn around, leaning back against the counter, and wrap my arms around his neck. _How did I get so lucky? Julian Devorak, here, in my arms. He could’ve had anyone in the world, but he’s here. Handsome and dashing and -_ My thoughts get cut off abruptly by Julian’s voice.

“Are you alright, dear?” he asks, eyes suddenly filled with a tinge of worry.

“I’m good,” I say, smiling. “Just thinking about how lucky I am to have a handsome doctor who’s willing to travel to the ends of the Earth for some fruit.” I can’t help but tease him a little. He blushes a little bit, but quickly flashes his signature smile again.

“Like I said, darling, what wouldn’t I do for you?”

“Why don’t you prove it then?” As soon as the words leave my lips, he flushes bright red. I spin us around so he’s pressed up against the counter and our bodies are flush against each other. Not known for his quick thinking under pressure, he grabs a slice of apple and presses it to my lips. For a second I go to open my mouth, but something stops me. That nagging voice in the back of my head rings out loud and clear. “Gods, do you really think he wants to see a fat person chewing? Eating? Look at him, he’s svelte and strong and everything you’re not. Do you really think he even wants his hands on your fat body right now? Imagine what he must be thinking.”

I stop dead in my tracks and pull away, looking at the floor. “I’m sorry,” I whispered, before crossing the room to go sit in the bed. I can feel warm tears welling up in my eyes as I turn to face the wall.

“W-What happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt? Did...did I do something wrong? Did I do something bad? Please..are you okay?” Julian’s voice sounds genuinely worried, but I don’t know what to say. _What if I’m right? What if hes...what if he’s only with me because he feels bad I died during the plague under his watch. What if he is secretly disgusted every time he touches me? _“I’m fine,” I say, still unable to look at him, “just….” My voice trails off, unsure of what to say next. I feel his cool hand on my shoulder and feel him climb into the bed with me.

“It’s okay, love. You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want to, but...I’m here for you, and I love you.” His voice flows over me like a salve on my aching soul.

“I just, I feel like you deserve better than this, “ I say, gesturing over my body, “and I worry that deep down you hate touching me and looking at me and -” The words get caught in my throat as a tear starts to roll down my cheek. Julian’s eyes widen and his eyes fill with tears too. He throws his arms around me and squeezes so tight I can hardly breathe.

“I...I…, no! Not once have I ever felt like that,” his voice comes in ragged gasps and I can feel his tears on my own cheek. “You’re the most incredible person I’ve ever laid eyes on, and I love every part of you. What...what can I do to make this better? What have I done that made you feel like this?” _God, I can’t stand to see him cry. _

The last part of his statement startles me. “You haven’t done anything Julian, to make me feel like this. This isn’t your fault. This is just, “ I pause, “the way I feel about myself.” He looks at me, full of sadness, but I see a switch flip in his eyes.

“You’ve changed my life in every way possible and in ways I never thought possible. You changed how I see myself and how I feel about myself and my past, my present, and my future. And I, I…” he stutters, searching for the words, “I’ll make this right, in any way I can. I want you to see you how I see you, to love yourself as much as I love you. Maybe...maybe I can do that for you.” He blushes and looks down, waiting for a response. His words are soothing and loving, and everything I need to hear.

“Oh darling,” I say, trying to lighten the mood, “what wouldn’t you do for me?” Julian’s eyes soften and he relaxes ever so slightly. His hand reaches out and brushes my cheek. I turn my head and kiss his hand gently.

“What if I told you everything I hate about myself, would that help? We could be here for hours.” He tries to look confident with a flashy smile, but I know he’s not wrong.

“I don’t think so, that would just make both of us sad.” I turn to face him and run my thumb across his lips. I can feel him shiver slightly and his cheeks have a light pink tint to them. He bolts up with that same grin I know and love.

“What if I showed you?”

“Showed me what?”

“How much I love your body. How much I love touching you and exploring you and….” His voice trails off and he raises his eyebrows. His voice is flirty and tenacious, but his eyes still betray his sadness and worry._ It won’t solve all my problems, but maybe it’ll help a little. It certainly won’t hurt. _

I slowly nod my head and lean over him for a kiss, careful not to shift too much of my weight onto him. Suddenly I feel his strong shoulders pull me fully on top of him. I tense up briefly, afraid that I’m going to hurt him.

“Its okay, you don’t have to move, “ he says reassuringly. “I like this. I like feeling you, ah, all of you, on me.” I blush a little, but relax slightly as I lean down to kiss him. He tilts his head up invitingly, letting me bite the side of his neck. I can hear his faint gasping as I tug gently on the skin between my teeth. His eager hands grasp at the hem of my shirt while his eyes search mine for permission. I nod and give his neck one final bite, hearing a moan escape his lips.

I shiver as his cold hands slide under my shirt and slip it over my head. Staring down at him, I’m nervous. I tense up my stomach as best I can, and barely let my shallow breaths escape. “This is it,” the voice in the back of mind says, “this is when he realizes he can’t keep the facade up anymore and admits you disgust him.” I try hard to banish the thoughts, but Julian can’t help but pick up on my unease.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I-- Are you still okay? With this? With me?” Julian sits up suddenly, nearly knocking me off him. He puts his hands on my waist, letting them sink in to my body and squeezing gently. He pulls me close so that there’s barely a sliver of space between our faces. “I love this,” he whispers, barely getting the words out before he kisses me deeply. One kiss turns into more, which turns into gentle whimpers as I bite his lip and press my nails into his back, drawing a thin trickle of blood. Despite my nerves, I lay down onto my back and pull him onto me. He’s barely able to straddle me with his long legs.

“This is new.” he says with a sly smile. _I never thought I’d see the day that Julian Devorak was on top._

“New can be good,” I say, eyes eagerly searching his for his approval. I drop my voice to barely above a whisper.

“Show me what you love.”

He flushes bright red and bites his lip, eager to please.

He trails kisses down my cheek, stopping to gently bite the softness under my chin, and I let out a gentle whimper. He moves his attention to my shoulders and arms, kissing the inside of my upper arm and running his teeth over my skin, sending a nervous shiver down my spine, before moving on to my chest. I run my fingers through his thick red hair and lock my fingers in it, pulling so that his head lifts to face mine. I can see the lust in his eyes. “Is, ah, everything okay?” I nod slightly. “You’re doing great.”

Content with my reassurances, Julian leans back down as his hands and mouth pass over every part of my torso. He runs his hands down the sides of my chest, feeling every curve and roll that I have spent so long hating. My nipples harden at his cool touch and I can see the smile on his face as he leans down to run his tongue over each one in turn. His smooth, warm tongue contrasts so delightfully with his cold and rough fingers.

He shifts down and presses his face into my stomach. I can feel his excitement as his hands sink into me and grab hold. Julian eagerly alternates kissing and biting my stomach, leaving small bruises behind. As he comes up for air, he pulls gently on the skin in between his teeth causing me to gasp loudly in pleasure. I look down and see him biting his lip and looking at me longingly. I reach my hand out to him and beckon him closer for a kiss.

“Do..do you really like my body that much?” I ask, somehow still unsure of the answer I would get. He looks at me with a mixture of lust and, somehow, sadness, for a fleeting moment. He flashes his signature Julian smile.

“What made you think I was done?” Now it’s my turn to blush.

Without breaking my gaze, he starts to slide his hand down my body and between my legs. I close my eyes and gasp lightly; when I open them he is already kissing my thighs. His nimble fingers gently rubbing between my legs. I spread my legs slightly, trying hard to focus on nothing but Julian’s touch. His nips gently at the inside of my thighs while his nails drag down the side of my leg. I moan gently, but he can sense my tension.

“Do you want me to stop?” I hear his voice but all I can see are his red curls between my legs.

“No, I don’t.” It’s true, despite my nerves, I don’t want him to stop. I want nothing more than to keep feeling his warm breath and gentle lips on my body. “Are you sure you’re still...into this?” I gesture at all of myself.

“I’ll show you.” Julian ducks back down and puts a hand on the bottom of my stomach, pushing it up a little. I blush for no other reason than how gladly he seemed to do something that seemed so unpleasant in my mind. Any other thoughts I was going to have abruptly cut off as I feel his warm tongue go to work.

“Julian…” I moan softly. As if reading my mind, he increases the pace and pressure of his tongue. “Thank gods that how much you talk actually pays off.”

I hear him start to laugh, his warm breath is welcome against my thighs. He lets go of my stomach and lets it press down against his face while he continues to pleasure me, responding to every one of my moans and gasps. I can feel his nails digging into my thighs while I climax. I try to moan his name but it very nearly comes out as a yell.

Julian gently kisses inside my thighs and the bottom of my stomach before laying down next to me. I kiss him and cup his cheek in my hand. I don’t think I could love anyone in the world more than I love him in this moment. I put my head on his chest and hear his heartbeat still slightly racing.

“Did that help?” His voice is a mix of his usual haughty pride and genuine concern.

“It did, but, um...did you really, actually enjoy yourself?” “More than I can put into words. You’ve always been ravishing in my eyes.” I relax slightly.

“I’m glad. I love you, you know.” Julian’s cheeks turn slightly pink.

“I--I love you too. Darling, your body will always be home to me.” He lays flat and gestures for me to lay on my side. _I never thought I’d see Julian want to be a big spoon either, but today is full of surprises._

“Is this alright?” He puts his arm around me and rests his hand on my stomach, stroking it gently.

“Perfect,” I say, drifting into a comforting sleep.


End file.
